Uncertain Intentions
by Market Square Heroes
Summary: Dracula has risen again. This time he is on the search for something something that could make him indestructable! However, whilst on his quest to retrieve this power, he starts to realise what his heart really desires above all things. R&R!
1. Mist

**Heya peeps! This is based off the film "Dracula 2000"...well, I was inspired by the movie and that's why I'm writing this. It was mainly the actor who played Dracula, Gerry Butler, who inspired me. However, whether you want to imagine Dracula as other versions of the story of this legendary character depict him as - that is completely up to you. I really don't mind. I wouldn't consider my fic a continuation of the Dracula 2000 movie or a prequel - this is just a completely separate story...hope you'll like it:)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the "Dracula 200" movie, though that would be quite an achievement if I did! And, I don't own any other versions of Dracula like the book by Bram Stoker etc. that have inspired me. Lastly, I do not own Gerry Butler...dang! **

* * *

Things were always the same. Always the same path she would take after work. It was comforting in a way to be so familiar with her surroundings. Then again, she wished she could do something different. It didn't all come down to the path that she walked every night. It was just representing how she wanted so much more from life. All she did was get up, eat, work, meet friends, work, eat and sleep. She knew that this had only been like this for 1 year and a half since she moved but she couldn't help it. She wanted so much more out of life. She always thought that there was much more to life than just having a successful career, a far bit of money, blah, blah...it was all that her teachers at school had talked about.

Halloween, 31st October. Not a particularly cold part of the year in California but tonight was an exception. She wasn't superstitious or anything, far from it. However, she couldn't help but feel that something was different tonight. In the distance she could see and hear the leaves rustle as the branches of trees swayed this way and that. This was odd. There was no wind...not even a slight breeze. She shook her head and carried on. Looking up she could see all the stars and a full moon out shining down on her. This comforted her a bit. Maybe the whole Halloween thing was making her feel a little bit too over sensitive.

It was not long until she came to a thick group of trees that the path led through. As she walked deeper, she saw ahead a thin layer of mist across the path. Furrowing her brow she slowed down her pace and approached cautiously. There had been no mist anywhere else. It didn't seem to be the kind of weather tonight for one to be seeing mist around. She shrugged the suspicion that something wasn't quite right off. She had no time for this. She needed to get home. It was already late into the night and absolutely freezing.

She took slow and measured steps as she descended into the mist. As she walked deeper and deeper into the foreboding mist she swore to herself that it felt slightly warmer. However her vision was not improving one slightest bit. She thought that surely the mist had not carried on this far when she had seen it last at a distance. Then she came to an abrupt halt. The mist seemed to have moved. She could feel it against her clothes. It felt warm. As if something or someone was caressing her. The mist then started to swirl around her, up her legs, through her finger tips, round her neck and it felt like a hand was softly stroking her face. She closed her eyes almost in contentment despite being totally an utterly freaked out by this but there were whisperings in her ears that calmed her nerves and therefore prevented her from fleeing. Soft, assuring like whispers. She couldn't make out was being said at first but then they became clearer...

"Have no fear wandering angel, I will not harm you. Trust me"

She let out a sigh of contentment as once again she felt something caress the side of her face. It felt so warm and yet cold...how could that be? The voice was certainly masculine judging from its deep, richly resonating and authouritive tone. It sent shivers up her spine. Though, it sounded so sensual and seductive at the same time as being cold and commanding.

"So long have you been wishing for something different, for something new. So long has life been the same, never changing"

_ Hang on!_ _How did this person know that? _She thought.

"I hold the key. I hold your dreams. I control your future. Your destiny now lies with me but have no fear. I can fulfill any wish you may have, anything. You now belong to me"


	2. Transformation

**Some of the things that the so called 'bodiless voice' or 'mist' says like "Trust me" and "You now belong to me" kinda came from what The Phantom of the Opera says at some point in the movie-I just couldn't resist! teehee:)**

* * *

"I hold the key. I hold your dreams. I control your future. Your destiny now lies with me but have no fear. I can fulfill any wish you may have, anything. You now belong to me"

_Right that is it!! I don't belong to anyone_. That last sentence was like a slap in the face. Realization had just struck her! She was being stroked by mist, obviously enjoying it, talked to by a bodiless voice and to top all of that, it was voicing out her own wishes. Now that wasn't something that happened to you every day. And it was the middle of the night in a park! Her eyes shot open. Even though the fog still obstructed her vision she took long determined strides straight onwards. Somebody was probably just trying to scare her for the sake of it being Halloween..._UGH!_ It made her mad. _But how could they do the whole mist stroking thing? Well, no time to think about that now..._she had to escape.

"Ok, Mr. I know so fucking much that I might as well just go fuck myself...if you can fulfill any flipping wish I darn have, then do me this - FUCK THE HELL OFF AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! And no, I do not belong to you! I don't even know you!" She felt slightly stupid just shouting this out to thin air whilst walking but she didn't care and had the distinct impression that someone was watching her.

A gust of wind swept from behind and past her sending her hair whipping wildly in her face. She could hear a low and hair raising devilish laugh.

"Oh, but I think you'll find that I indeed do! Those few seconds before already confirmed that."

_Dang!! Why did I get so consumed in his voice and invisible touch before?!! _He was right. And she hated to know that he was right. _Well, it had only been for a few seconds...who does this man think he is?_

"Also, I think you'll also find that there are some wishes you cannot possibly have granted unless I can benefit from them in one way or another."

The mist was now moving. It was moving ahead and past her. Now that she could see again she just saw it in time disappearing behind a tree not that far ahead. Even though she looked confident and not to mention very livid looking on the outside, on the inside she felt like she was going to shit herself! Well not literally, _eww!_ But this was terrifying for her, but no. She would not give this creepy pervert the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort. _Not over my dead body! No way!_

Exactly where the mist had disappeared a form of some sort was slowly appearing...she closed her eyes and opened them in the hope that this was all just an illusion..._nope_, something or someone was there, at that tree not that far from where she had now just stopped. The clearer and more defined the form became the more her mind screamed at her to turn and sprint back the way she had come. _NO! I will not be a coward._ She was going to face this annoying freaky pervert who had been scaring her so much. She was going to show this person that she was not afraid, and not fooled either. She walked onwards.


	3. Eyes

**Wow, I'm on a roll today! Three chapters in an hour:) It won't always be like this though...I have quite a tight schedule with it being exam time but I shall try my best to update regularly. **

* * *

Her heart was beating ever so much more rapidly in her chest. Her breathing had become frequent, shallow, and labored. She made out that this person was indeed a man and a man of tall stature. He had black hair slicked back out of his face and a strong, well built body. He was wearing black pants and his chest was completely bare making her heart skip a beat. To finish it off, he wore a long black cape like leather jacket that swayed about him. He was nothing short of intimidating, and not to mention very sexy she admitted begrudgingly. He stood there. His eyes fixed on her own that she didn't dare break the eye contact.

She walked right up to him so that they were only two meters apart..._blimey! I'm being brave today!_ She could see his features more clearly now. He was handsome; full lips, dark eyebrows, firm jaw line, everything, but also he looked very pale…unnaturally so. However, his eyes were nothing that she had ever encountered before. Even though in this lighting, which was very dark seeing as there was only one lamp post situated quite far ahead, his eyes looked even darker. They seemed to be almost completely black, depthless. The kind of eyes she felt that she could stare into forever. They held such mystery. They looked unreadable, and she thought eyes were supposed to be how you could glimpse into a person's soul. _Either, his is empty, non existent, or is well hidden. Maybe it lies somewhere deeper_. She thought the latter. Everyone had a soul, and it was never empty. She felt intrigued to say the least.

Again, she had to mentally slap herself. _This is neither the time nor the place to start reading into people's eyes, especially a stranger's and in this situation. _This guy had been stalking her, and why? Well, she would try and get to the bottom of that.

"What kind of man do you think you are?!" She lashed out "I don't have the time for some stupid perv to be fooling around with me. I don't care if it's Halloween or not. Party is over!" She threw her hands up in the air to try and look more intimidating. No success. The man hadn't flinched or even blinked once.

"I wouldn't call me a man" he smirked.

_Right!_ This guy was fooling around with her._ Wasn't a man? BAH! _He had a nerve, she'd give him that. She'd just about had enough of this. He was starting to actually scare her. _What if he has a mental problem and thinks he is a, err…an insect or something utterly stupid_! Now he looked down on her, smirk gone and looking serious. Not to mention, giving her a rather seductive look. Other girls would have probably swooned over him, but not her. He wouldn't fool her.

She turned towards the path in one swift movement but was stopped immediately by a hand being snaked round her waist and forcibly pulled back into a broad solid chest of a man. Yes, it was him, but he was breathing raggedly this time, as if agitated and she didn't like it. Then she was spun round to meet his fiery gaze. His grip was firm and the look in is eyes advised her not to try and break free. She gulped. The eyes were glowing at her threateningly. Her whole body tensed. Now she could not contain her fear from being shown. Her eyes went wide, breathing sped up considerably and by the slight twinge of the corners of his mouth sliding upwards, he seemed to have noticed.

"I won't let you go so easily" He said in a husky and thick Scottish accent. Now his threatening gaze was gone only to be replaced by one of total lust. She didn't even now which was scarier. The top button of her coat was broken so he had full view of the swell of her breasts from underneath her scarf. As his eyes roamed round there she started to fidget. _Blasted coat button!_ _And why did I have to wear such a low cut top, ah!_ Then he raised his head a little way and lay his gaze on her neck. He leant further in towards her and started smelling her. She widened her eyes even more, if that was possible. She panicked. _I'm going to be raped!__R-A-P-E-D!_


	4. Escape

**Many thanks for all those who reviewed! Dracula himself sends you all a virtual hug.**

Dracula: Err...what! Do I have to?  
Me: Come on! I haven't got all day...otherwise I'll get out the salt and pepper!  
Dracula: (sighs) That's for witches you prune.  
Me: Damn...er...GARLIC! And by the way, as I don't take kindly to you calling me a 'prune' I will also bring out the holy water!  
Dracula: No!! Please don't! I take it back! Your not a prune!  
Me: MWHAHAHAHA (holds garlic in the air )...and?  
Dracula: Ugh...I here by give the reviewers a virtual hug. There, happy now?  
Me: Yup! Now it wasn't that hard was it? 

* * *

She tried to think of what to do, even if it made this guy mad, just anything to get away. To stop him from what he was obviously going to try and achieve. She sensed that he had probably let his guard down for the lower parts of his body whilst being so preoccupied with her neck. So she dug her heel down into his foot, leaning in all of her weight. The man let out a roar of pain. His grip had loosened but not enough for her to wriggle out of his arms. She raised her leg threateningly to knee him in the groin. He was going to stop her by using the force of his leg to keep it down but couldn't because it hurt so much, and he couldn't use his other foot otherwise he would loose his balance. So he released his grip of her completely.

Suddenly, relief swept over her. She could make her escape now that she had put him in a vulnerable position. She flashed a smile at him of victory, turned round and went sprinting off whilst he scowled. This was going to be harder than he had imagined. This girl seemed to have a lot of spirit, determination and he had to admit that she had fine instincts - instincts that screamed at her to keep away from him. Also, rather begrudgingly he admitted that she was indeed clever and had a sharp tongue when she wanted to use it. No. Harder was not the word. This was going to be a challenge. He sighed. Well, he was always up to challenges. There was a wicked gleam in his eye as a cunning smile played on his lips._ Especially when the challenge will be fulfilled! It will just make victory even sweeter. Just like her blood will be on my lips. _

Oh, how sweet she smelt! He could sense that her blood would be heaven to taste as well as how heavenly that day would be when he would gain the power from it. _Damn! _He had been so close in achieving his goal! He had it all planned! He had done it before to many other women but for other purposes, more for his own sexual desires and pleasures of the flesh - to take the innocence out of a woman and then to drain her of her blood. Luring previous women before had been so easy. When they saw his form and the way he looked at them, they had all automatically fallen to his feet. It had been all so easy, before. He thought that after all of the times he had done that, this time would have been no different.

He was angry in a way. He was angry that she was not like the other women. He was angry that he had not got what he had wanted from her. However, then again he was intrigued by her. Usually when he turned into mist in order to lure passing women, it would put them almost in some kind of trance. The same as when they saw him, heard his voice or held in his arms. This girl almost had, just for a few seconds but then her strong instincts kicked in. Yes, she was strong. Maybe he should have seen this coming rather than blaming this on the girl. Maybe she is not only just unique and powerful in her blood but in her character, in her nature, her upbringing. He should have expected this. A rare gift of her blood could not be roaming around so easily for someone to catch. Of course she is going to be difficult to catch. She gained her strong unyielding spirit for a reason and she probably doesn't know why she needs it, why she has it. Maybe the best way would be rather than try and bend her to his will, which would end up her fleeing, was to try and gain her trust. Now this was going to be hard considering the sticky situation he had just put himself in but he could do it. He would do it, and it was going to work no matter how hard it would be.

There was one thing that made him insecure. It was the way she looked into his eyes. No one - and especially no stranger had ever looked into his eyes as long as she had. She paid more attention to them than anything else. Most women just concentrated, well, were transfixed on his handsomely striking face and chest that he usually left bare, but not this one. There was mixture of awe, wonderment and fear written on her features. It unnerved him. What was it about his eyes that were so fascinating? He presumed that they were probably different from normal people's eyes. Well, a hell of a lot more different when they shined red which of course he would not do. That would have most definitely made her realize who he was. Maybe she did figure out who he was. She was looking at his eyes with a rather odd expression on her face. Well, he hoped not. If she knew who he was and what he was capable of then there would be no way that he would be able to gain her trust. He just hoped because he was a vampire. Well, much more than that. He was Dracula.


	5. A second encounter

**By the way folks, the whole Scottish accent thingy for Dracula was just entirely made up as to add to the sexiness of his character. If that doesn't float your boat and you completely disagree with me then just imagine his voice otherwise :) Also as a reminder, my fic is not very much largly based off the movie 'Dracula 2000' but is merely the result of me being inspired by it to write this. Except Gerry Butler is still in the role as Dracula...hmmm, Gerry! Anyway, back to the story:D teehee **

* * *

The clock struck six in the evening. She was free to go. _Finally!!_ Whipping off her apron she flung it on the side of the counter and tossed her bag over her left shoulder. That was the end of her four hour shift as waiter at the Greek 'taberna', and wasn't she glad because of it! She had had such a full day. Firstly she had to wake up at the crack of dawn to get to her 9am two hour lecture. Then she had an hour and a half lecture at 12pm. Lastly, she had to go fulfill her part time job at 2pm for four hours. Now, Thursdays were nothing but tough!

It had been two days since that rather, eventful evening. She had started taking a different route after work, but it was longer. To be exact, it was about twenty-five minutes longer. Usually if she went through the woods at the back of the cemetery it would only take her about fifteen minutes. Counting with her fingers she made that to be forty minutes! It was a big difference and she hated it. She would miss an episode of Friends because it started at a quarter past six. Usually if she took the shortcut she would be home just in time! She loved that program. Some would say she was sad, but she just couldn't live without it. It was one of the few things in life that made her smile and to top all of that it held some kind of sentimental value to it as well. She used to watch it all the time with her brother. She remembered that her mum usually was preparing dinner as her dad had just thudded his suitcase on the floor after just having a long day at work. Tears started to creep up into her eyes. That was no more now, never would. Gone - a thing of the past. _Nothing stays the way they are forever._

Shaking her head and blinking back the tears, she carried onwards. Today she was going to take her shortcut again thinking it safe and also she needed to find some comfort in watching that program. Even though it did stir up memories of the past, it was the closest she felt to her family. Well, what was left of them.

He saw her from a distance. Yes, today she was going to go by her usual route again. He had known the other path she had taken but decided that it was best that he had not confronted her then. Just as to give things time and for her to calm down after the whole "incident". Even though it was dark, over the many years he had been alive he had managed to gain very good eyesight. He saw that tears were almost going to spill from her eyes. It looked like a wave of sadness and despair had just swept over her. Just two days ago she had been so head strong and now this. She seemed to be struggling within herself. Then she shook her head and carried on as normal. The look of despair was gone as fast as it had come. Despite this, he could feel that there was something more to her than what met the eye. It sounded silly he supposed that he could assume all of this just for about five fleeting seconds. However, he had been gifted, if you could call it, to feel people's emotions when they became strong enough. Like the fear of a man before he sucked the life out of him. He enjoyed feeling the fear of a human. It was almost as if he feasted on it as well as the blood. It gave him a sense of power. But no, he had never felt somebody's sadness before. Hers must have been extremely strong. No, even "extremely" was an understatement. This was yet another thing about this young woman that intrigued but somehow disturbed him at the same time.

She approached the gathering of trees wearingly. _Oh, come on! It happened two days ago. You were probably imagining things! And it was Halloween. I really doubt that there would be any other scary pranks. _Once done reasoning with herself she finally decided to carry onwards. After having such a long day, she wanted to get to her flat as soon as possible. However, you should always expect the unexpected.

There was a rustle. Then silence…there it was again - a rustling in the trees behind her. Suddenly she whipped herself around, only to face the last person in the world that she had wished to see again. She leapt back but stumbled and fell to the ground, letting out a surprised and agonizing yelp. Whilst this was all going on, the man couldn't help but let an amused smirk cross his handsome features.

* * *

**The thing about Dracula being able to feel people's emotions like fear was completely made up:) Just added it for more interest - if the idea is confusing to you at the moment, have no fear! All will be explained in more detail later on. But basically, he only feels peeple's emotions if he is the cause of them but this girl is an exception...ooooo, anyway:) It's all a tad bit random, hehe!**


	6. Your name?

**Jeese! Another chapter :) I'm really spoiling you guys! Second day after starting this and already updating to the 6th chappie. Many thanks to Kurby14 for the very enthusuastic review! teehee - I shall do my best! And Dracula will give you a virtual hug.**

**Dracula: Oh no..not again! I don't even know this person.  
Me: Hmmm...garlic or cross...tough decision-  
Dracula: -ok ok! You've won again. I here by give the reviewer a virtual hug.  
Me: I always win.  
Dracula: I'll make you pay, someday!  
Me: Pardon?  
Dracula: Nothing... **

* * *

This did nothing to help her already darkening mood! _He has a blimin' cheek to come back! Fucking bastard! _She was fuming but also was terrified beyond belief. Three days ago it seemed as if he was going to rape her. Plucking up her courage she was just about to speak but stopped. He was approaching her with slow measured steps. His gaze was locked on her. When he was right in front, she glanced upwards. She felt intimidated, small and vulnerable with having him towering over her. Then he held out a strong hand in her direction. _He's helping me up? _Reluctantly she accepted and was pulled up swiftly. His grip on her arm was firm but yet soft. She felt lost in his touch. It was icy and yet warm. _That doesn't even make sense!?_

When he let go of her hand it was kind of a relief but then again she actually hadn't wanted him to let go. She was drawn to him. There was some kind of invisible force pulling her closer. _What's going on?_ Mentally shaking herself she decided this was the time to ask him what was going on.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! I don't know what your problem is but could you please stop STALKING me!" He could see the anger boiling up inside her. Her cheeks became a flaming red whilst her long wavy hair would catch the wind and loose tendrils here and there would fly about her face as she shook her head in disgust at him. Her eyes shone venomously as she set her brow in straight determined line. She seemed to radiate a great amount of power and confidence, despite the fact that she had looked totally confused and scared only just a few seconds ago. He again, couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that he liked this girl even though she was going to be a piece of work.

"Is it possible to try and forgive a guy just having a bit of Halloween fun, eh?" His smile was playful, almost boy like whilst his eyes looked pleadingly at hers. When she didn't respond, he stuck his bottom lip out as an added effect. This was when she cracked up. Before, she had been so consumed by his deep, thick Scottish accent. It was mesmerizing. But the pout brought her out of her reverie and she did the most unexpected thing. She laughed her head off. Not just because of the whole act that he pulled off remarkably well but also because of her taking the whole affair so seriously. He was rather taken aback by this whole reaction as well. He was expecting some sort of cynical remark. Once she had calmed down she spoke again.

"Blimey! I thought you were some kind of pervert or rapist guy. You really shouldn't do that again you know! It scared the hell out of me! And then when you appeared again, I was like, holy shit, no! Stalker! Ha-ha! Promise me you won't do that again, to anyone!" He was surprised about how open she was when talking. It was as if they were old acquaintances. She was warm, funny...it gave him the weirdest sensation – a sensation that he couldn't fully contemplate as he was interrupted from his reverie.

"Hey…hello?" She was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Wakey, wakey. I was talking to you! And after what you did to me, I think I deserve some co-operation." A broad smile swept across her face. Her eyes glistened with a mixture of blue and green hues. She was acting so friendly. No one was like this around him. _But it's not like I should be surprised – she doesn't know who I am. _Well, most people knew who he was really. The women he slept with were usually in a trance and didn't converse much. But considering that she was nattering away to a complete stranger made him feel strange inside. Somehow warm. _How can she be doing this to me? Always I feel so empty and cold. _

"But how did you do that whole freaky mist thingy? I mean, that would have required A LOT of skill! Ha-ha!" He snapped his head back to her. _Oh no! How am I going to explain this? _To hide his discomfort he leant casually against a nearby tree.

"What mist thing? Are you sure that was just your imagination?" He let out a little mocking like chuckle. She scowled. She didn't fully belief everything he said but decided to let the whole matter pass.

"Imagination or not, it felt pretty real to me." She pointed her finger at him. "One day I'll find out the secret behind your tricks. Mark my words!" And giving a cheeky grin, she turned around and set off.

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Don't I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" He came striding up behind her at an incredible speed. She really wanted to go. Get home, before it got too late.

"Ha! My name? I think you should give me yours first. It's the least you could do." She kept walking onwards. Giving in, he decided to tell her.

"Vlad." She stopped and turned around briskly to face him. It wasn't a common name. She liked it and said it over in her mind, imagining what it would sound like from her lips.

"Rose - now I must get home. It has been, well, interesting meeting you, Vlad. I hope I'll bump into you soon. No doubt, with the way you sneak around, we will!" She was just about to turn around and set off walking when she felt his hand brush against hers. Looking up, she saw his eyes twinkling down at her, those eyes that she had dreamt of the nights before. The depthless eyes of black. There was some sort of pleading look to them. It was the first time that she had actually caught some sort of emotion pass through them apart from lust.

"Rose" he breathed. The name rolled off his tongue softly causing shivers to go up and down her spine. "Can we meet again soon? Maybe tomorrow, same time?" Rose was surprised by his almost desperate tone in his voice. _Well, he hasn't harmed me. He seems to be fun to be around._

"We'll see." was her only reply before she clasped his hand, squeezed it reassuringly and then went off down the path. Taking a glance back she saw him still standing there in the middle of the path with his long leather jacket billowing about his feet. She gave a small smile and then turned back.

All the while a small grin spread across his face in victory of his little pleading act. _I will have her seduced in no time at all! _he thought as he recalled the way she had smiled to him whilst walking away. However, there was still something tugging at the back of Vlad's unconscious mind…something that was looking forward to when they would have their next encounter but in more ways than one…

* * *

**Oh! I forgot to say that I have no problem with people giving any constructive criticism :) I am always happy for people to point out spelling errors or incorrect grammar because the spellcheck facility on my computer doesn't always work for some odd reason. I must look into that actually...it's a real nuisance! Anyways, happy readings!**


	7. Stuck in my mind

**Another chappie! Woot...by the way, tomorrow and on Friday I will add 3 more chapters for you peeps. From then onwards you might not hear from me for a while because I've got a week of exams...BUT!! After that, I should be back to writing this story:) If I'm really lucky, I might just write in between revision times to keep you folks happy. SO, I am not giving up on the story, hehe.**

**Me: Ooo, by the way, that reviewer sent you a hug back.  
Dracula: (blushes) Really?  
Me: Oh my goodness! Do I see a blush?  
Dracula: (covers face in hands)  
Me: That's the first time I have ever seen you blush.  
Dracula: (turns crimson) Shutup-  
Me: -ooolala...someone's getting a tad bit touchy (whispers) I think he likes you Kurby!**

* * *

Everything about her went against everything he'd known. _If she said that she was freaked out by me that night, why didn't I feel her fear? I had been the cause of her fear...it doesn't make sense! And why would I feel her sorrow? I never have experienced anyone's sadness. Why would I feel it when I'm certain I'm not the cause of it? _He had been puzzling over these questions all throughout the night, just wandering here and there in the shadows of the street. He was so confused because he only felt people's emotions if he was the cause of them and they were always of pure fear. That was humankind's great weakness, the showing of fear. Everyone he'd taken the life of had been scared out of their wits, except, from her. Rose. She had been scared. He was certain of that. She had admitted it herself. But somehow, she had managed to shield it from being penetrated - from it being fed on. This unnerved him. This made him realize how much he relied on people's fear. But why feel sadness? Was that her weakness? However, he had taken no joy in feeling her despair. It disturbed him. He wanted to know what haunted her and he would get answers.

In the unconscious part of Vlad's brain there were emotions and thoughts swirling inside that at the present moment, _even_ Vlad was unaware of. When she was about to leave, that part of his mind couldn't help but not want her to. Not just so soon. Truth be told, he did want to see her again not just because to gain her trust and ultimately the power within her unique blood but to experience that strange feeling he felt inside again whenever she talked. There was something about her manner. So open, friendly, caring and loving. This was shown all at once through her cheerful, bright voice, expressions and the warm glint in her eyes. He had never encountered a person like that. He was meant to be feared by men. Even though some women lusted for him, they too inside were afraid. But again, she had to be different from everyone else.

One thing that Vlad did know was his growing liking for this Rose. _I'm getting too attached to this girl! _He couldn't allow that. Not with the intentions he had in mind. _No, she will fear me when she finds out. She will run, scream, cower before me. Why would that matter to me? _He mentally slapped himself. He had only just met her and he already couldn't get the girl out of his head – he didn't even know why! But deep down, he held the answer.

He waited whilst sitting on a bench at the side of the pathway. As soon as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, he rose from below. Waiting and watching for any sign of movement. Any sign of her coming. As he expected, he saw a small figure in the distance. It looked like a bright light in a wilderness shrouded in black shadows. There was something unearthly about it, something angelic. It drew him in. Unknowingly he yearned for it. The life he had only known was the damned and secretly he felt intrigued as to what the life of the light and living would be like - he hadn't experienced it for so long.

……….

She was merrily walking up the path with a broad smile on her face. Today had been a good day. Only one hour lecture at 11 o'clock so she hadn't needed to have got up so early that morning like yesterday. What a relief that was!

Looking ahead, she saw a shadowed figure stand up from a bench at the side of the path. She knew instantly who it was. Vlad. To be perfectly honest, Rose couldn't stop thinking about him for the whole day. She didn't know why. Rose just supposed that he seemed such an enigma. There were things about him, the way he acted for example, that somehow made him seem so different from everyone else. She could sense it. _I mean, why does he always seem to want to meet me here, where it's all dark and secluded? _ Well, she couldn't dwell on these questions now.


	8. YOUR IT!

**A bit random this chapter but I wanted to bring out the spontaneous-'do things outa the blue' and fun loving kinda character of Rose a bit more :) Did you know that school is annoying? Hehe, you probably knew that but I just thought I'd say it... :D jeese, I'm going bonkers! Right! The story...**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here!" Rose joked. Vlad gave a small smile that made her heart flutter. _Why did that happen!? _He didn't seem to be one of those people who showed their emotions often and somehow, when he smiled, it made her feel weak in the legs. She took it as a good sign that he might be in good spirits, or maybe he liked her?

"Hello Rose." It was a simple greeting but yet was spoken with so much care, and was there a slight seductive tone to it?

"You know, I do forgive you for the whole freaky Halloween prank. You don't have to feel you have to make it up to me in some way!"

"Oh, and how would I make it up to you?" He took a slow seductive step forward and Rose blushed. She hadn't meant it like that.

"Okay, back off mate!" She shooed him away so that he was a good two meters apart from her. She didn't know this guy very well, and couldn't let him think it appropriate to start flirting with her already. There was silence. He obediently stayed at a distance from her and a slight smirk played about his features. She became fidgety with Vlad staring at her intently in silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You told me to back off." He gave a smug smile at seeing Rose agitated. She let out a small groan.

"Ugh! That didn't mean you couldn't talk, dumb ass. Anyway, it was your choice to meet up." To her annoyance his smug smile broadened. He didn't seem at all offended by her insult.

"Oh, for the love of God! Damn, you're so irritating! I might as well just talk to a brick wall judging at the rate this conversation is going." Vlad gave a little chuckle at this. Rose was startled. He was laughing? He had never laughed before when there had been plenty of times that he could of. Without thinking, Rose stuck her tongue out at him. This just made him burst out with laughter.

"What? What is it now?" She demanded, fuming.

"You just look so cute when aggravated." He admitted. Stunned, she stayed silent. Despite him annoying her so much, he didn't half look handsome smiling like he was just now.

He kept his eyes locked on her without uttering another word. He was trying to see how long he could do this until she cracked. It was fun teasing her. However, Rose knew he was doing this deliberately. Pouting, she took one step forward towards him.

"Fine, be silent. Two can play this game." She paused, knowing that he was determined to stay silent, so Rose decided to take it at a different angle. "Well, let us see how good you'll be at this game." With that she tapped his shoulder lightly.

"You're IT! Try and catch me...if you CAN!" He stood there dumbfounded whilst she sprinted off to the right, into the woods. It took him about 5 seconds to realize what was happening. Vlad was so absorbed in trying to not laugh at her and stay silent that he hadn't registered what she was saying, until now. _She's annoying, taking me off guard like that! _He chuckled to himself. It had been long, long time that he hadn't laughed, until meeting Rose. _Rose. W_hen she had tapped him on the shoulder before, it had felt like a feather brushing against him sending tingling sensations down his arm. How he yearned for her to touch him again. Vlad hadn't felt anything like it, ever. _Rose... ROSE! She'll be getting a head start! Damn! _

Without a second thought, Vlad went sprinting off after her. Unfortunately for him, he could not transform into any animal whilst she was around so he could travel faster. If he did, Rose would most surely see and his true self would be revealed to her. It didn't matter anyway because he was rapidly gaining on her. He had observed that she distinctly smelt of apple blossom, and so mainly at first he relied on his sense of smell to keep a track of her. Now he saw her in the distance moving from tree to tree. As Vlad got closer, he could make out the sound of her ragged breathing and heavy footfalls - as his were light and swift, Rose was completely unaware of him now being about four meters behind her.


	9. Caught ya

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for the few days that I'll be too busy to carry on with this story :) Once the exams are over then yipee! More story time!**

* * *

Thinking that he had lost her, she slowed down to jogging. She couldn't help but smile. Rose had beaten him! _He's probably given up! _She thought smugly. Suddenly, without watching where she was treading, Rose tripped on a small log obstructing her path. Vlad's eyes widened. As she was falling, he leapt forward reaching out his arm and gripped onto her waist. Once he had a firm grasp, he spun them both around so he fell first, his back to the ground with her on top as to break her fall. Rose's head lay on his right shoulder with her hands buried in the ruffles of his coat making contact with his bare chest. Vlad's arms still were wound around her waist and in someway, reluctant to let go. He was surprised. No, shocked! _When was the last time I did a selfless act? Never. _Looking down at her, he observed the masses of blond curls that were now sprawled about his chest and he could feel her racing heart beat against his own, it was almost lulling. He felt that same tingling warm sensation now on his chest spreading through his body from her hands…Vlad's grip on her tightened.

It took her a while to realize what had just transpired. Rose hadn't panicked when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist because of the spicy ginger scent that whiffed through the air. It was Vlad's scent. As it had happened so fast there was barely any time for her to realize what was going on. So, when she found herself lying on top of him she was surprised, to say the least. However, she couldn't be bothered with that now. After the shock of tripping over unexpected, she just wanted to rest for a bit and gather her senses before carrying on. The fall really knocked the wind out of her and she dreaded what it would have been like if Vlad hadn't been there to prevent her from thudding on the hard ground completely.

His chest was rising and falling steadily underneath her. She could feel his breath on her hair. Rose felt like she was in a trance, as if she could stay like this forever. It was weird. Before she always had some reservation against him, but now, she felt at complete ease. At this very moment in time, she felt like she could trust him...maybe it was because he just saved her from having a very bad fall. Whatever was the cause, something felt different. He seemed different. Raising her head she saw he was lying back, looking up to the branches that were tossing here and there above. A minute later, Rose decided that it was time to get up.

Once he realized Rose was starting to try and lift off from him, he loosened his grip of her. She rolled off him slowly and with some difficulty. As she was in the process of lifting herself up she let out an agonized cry of pain. Vlad stood up immediately and came to her aid, kneeling down before her.

"Are you alright? Where do you hurt?" His tone was laced with concern and worry. Looking up at him she saw something flicker in his eyes. It was a green like hue of some sort. Never had she ever traced any mark of colour in them until now and it comforted her somewhat. Rose had this feeling that something was different. She had never thought he was the type to be so caring and concerned. She thought him more of a jokey, careless type as shown in their first encounter. Realizing that she was staring, Rose moved her gaze down to her foot where the source of the pain had been.

"Err...it's my leg. I think I might have broken my ankle whilst tripping over the log. It twisted quite a lot as I fell because it got stuck behind it." Determined to not look weak, Rose attempted to lift herself up again but to no avail. A sharp pain shot through her leg. Rose winced whilst trying to hold back another cry.

"Stay still! You're only going to make it worse." Vlad put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. It was forceful yet gentle. Rose gave up and sat till, knowing he was right.

Before she knew it, Rose felt a hand feeling around her ankle. Vlad lightly lifted it up and carefully massaged it. After a few minutes he lowered her foot down slowly and shifted back up to lean over her again. Rose was slightly disappointed that he had stopped massaging her foot but felt warm with him towering over her again.

"I am glad to say that your ankle is not broken. You just pulled a muscle." Rose gave a sigh of relief. Vlad smiled. "Now, put your left arm around my neck." Her eyes widened.

"What!" At this reaction, Vlad couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Rose scowled.

"I'm going to carry you home." Rose blushed. _I'm so stupid!_

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You need to rest your foot." Rose opened her mouth but was soon silenced with his index finger being placed on her lips.

"Put your left arm round my neck." Scowling in defeat, she complied and was soon hoisted up into his arms in one swift movement. He seemed to carry her with ease, as if she was just a mere feather. Then, it occurred to her. _Wouldn't he be hurt from falling as well? _Suddenly she felt a surge of guilt. Rose didn't want to feel a burden. After all, he did just break her fall.

"Are you alright?" Shocked, Vlad glanced down at her to meet a pair of big blue green orbs. They looked up at him concerned, almost guiltily. He stood there for a few seconds, lost in her eyes until he realized she had asked him a question.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." He made it seem obvious.

"Well, you fell too. Aren't you hurt at all?" He was partly shocked. _She is concerned for me? Oh, Rose. I've suffered from much greater falls. _All human compassion like concern was completely foreign to him. Except from lust but that was meaningless. It was weird for him to be asked how he was. Never before had he been asked, or at least, maybe he just couldn't remember.

"Vlad-" His name on her lips felt sweet to his ear, it brought Vlad out of his reverie.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Honestly!" He laughed to reassure Rose that he was completely alright. He averted his gaze from her inquisitive eyes and set off through the woods back to the path.

* * *

**Dracula is quite strong - in the supernatural kinda way, so that kind of fall wouldn't really hurt him one bit! hehe**


	10. Second thoughts?

**I bet all of you hate me now!! Personally, I wouldn't blame you. I feel absolutely terrible! What has it been...a month - maybe a little more? Well, mock exams effected my time more than I thought it would. However, not one second had I thought of giving up on this story and I can safely say that I'm back!! So yipee does da boogie Anyways! I would just like to thank all the reviewers that have been sending positive comments my way:**

******Kurby14**

******the Mouse in the Opera House**

******Leah Day**

******Swimming-Gal**

******Miss Marian Paroo**

******nightfeathers**

******Phantom's Ange**

******  
-without you peeps...well, I don't know where this story would be :) And special thanks to Kurby14 -I don't mind you bugging me, helped me remember to get cracking on this story pronto:) --so a big hug is in order from both me and my muse..Dracula:D He's getting quite overwhelmed with all the hugs he's been getting! **

* * *

At first, Rose couldn't stop fidgeting in his arms. Despite how kind Vlad had been towards her, she still felt unsure. She was well aware that she was in a very vulnerable position and that he could attempt to kidnap her any minute. Rose didn't know why, but there was something still nagging at the back of her mind not to trust him. That's why she was worried about getting too comfortable and maybe dropping off, which she felt she was on the verge of doing anyway. _I need to keep awake. I'll be able to sleep when I get to the apartment. Not much longer... _

Vlad couldn't help but notice this. It was clear that she did not trust him entirely yet. Surprisingly, he didn't blame Rose but instead admired her because of it. Before he was impatient to get what he wanted, but now he felt that time was not such a big issue anymore - time didn't really matter anyway to him seeing as it had never affected the last 900 years of his life. He didn't really care. Vlad enjoyed her company; he actually genuinely liked spending time with another human being...even more, a mortal. _No! I cannot get too attached to her. I can see I am already. I cannot consider her my friend - that would be out of the question. That would make my task impossible to achieve. To get what I want, I will hurt her and must not be affected by her last pleas for life. I will break her and must not give in to her tears. She will soon be gone and I must not mourn. She will not be of any loss. Rose will just be one more to add on the list of my many victims, nothing more._

Just a few minutes later Rose's attempts on keeping alert failed. She was tired and with being in his arms, Rose just couldn't resist to lay back and relax. After letting out a long yawn, she snuggled her head against his chest and drifted off into a light slumber. Despite how much her mind and logic advised her against it, Rose decided to take the risk. Besides, he had just saved her from a very hard fall and had been genuinely concerned for her health. She had seen it in his eyes - the slight flash of colour that had passed through them when he had been leaning over her to inspect her ankle. Rose longed to see those brilliant green orbs again.

Vlad was quite surprised when he felt her head burying half into his leather jacket and half rested on this chest. Her hair brushed lightly against his skin and he could feel the slight breeze of her breathe on his neck as her head was tilted upwards so he could see the whole of her face. Rose looked so peaceful and at ease - so much different to what she had been like just a few minutes ago. He knew that she was tired and that she partly couldn't help dozing off, but maybe this shows the beginnings of her trusting him? _This is my chance!_ Vlad shifted his head to one side and then the other, looking around to see if they were completely alone. The sun was now completely hidden behind the horizon, and in its place the moon shone proudly casting an eerie glow through the gaps of the numerous trees' branches above. _I can get this over and done with now and here. The sooner the better. Goodness knows when the next time will be that I may get an opportunity like this. I've been waiting for so long..._

However, an unknown feeling came unbidden to his mind when he thought about what he was going to do Rose. Was it guilt? Vlad was having an inner struggle within himself. He truly didn't want to hurt her even after all his plans. He had been waiting for this time to come for so long that he had been growing impatient. But didn't he think just earlier that time wasn't an issue? All of these questions left him confused and lost - so much so that he had stopped walking and was just treading to and fro, contemplating about his next move with Rose still in his arms, unaware.

If he was going to carry on with what he had planned to do, that would mean that Rose would be dead in a matter of minutes. Could he really do that to her? Could he really do that to himself? He had only just met her but felt unable to harm her. _What's going on?_ Before, he had never cared about the consequences of his actions, about whether what he did was right or wrong because with being vampires there were no rules to obey. Before, he never felt reluctant to take the live out of his victims like he did just now, he never even felt the slightest bit guilty or sad after he had corrupted, hurt and killed them. Rose was different. What would he be like after she would be gone? He would be his lonely, dark and dismal self again. With her, he felt a strong connection to the world of the living. _But I am the undead...I don't want to be in the world of the living!_

The fact that Vlad was confused is an understatment. Something was stirring within him...he knew, and he didn't know fully what to make of it - let alone, what to think.

* * *

******Dracula is beginning to have a heart...who would have thought it possible:) But there are still going to be obsticles here and there , ooooo... next chapter is gonna be longer than usual-just to make up for lost time, and I assure you that I keep my word**_  
_


	11. Carried home

**YAY! My GCSE exams are now over!! They are no more! hehe :D And guess what that means people? **

**Dracula: You can torture us with your so called writing skills?  
Me: I wasn't asking you...  
Dracula: Well, when you said 'people' I just assumed-  
Me: -technically your not a person. Your just this annoying freaky little thing in the far recesses of my mind who causes me to have headaches!  
Dracula: Ouch!  
Me: Oh god, what is it now?  
Dracula: People are throwing rotten food at us, that's what!  
Me: (looks around and gasps) Well that's not very nice, whatever for?  
Dracula: I thought that would be obvious..it's been about 3 months since you last updated!!  
Me: (gives sheepish grin) Urm, yeh I know...**

**And I'm extremely sorry, but blame the school! And the examining board! Ugh! But I've got 2 months worth of holidays, so have no fear. :) Enjoy this slightly longer chappie! **

* * *

He froze on the spot. Looking down on Rose, he saw her head nestle deeper into his jacket and the corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a contented smile. That alone was enough for Vlad to give in. He couldn't do it. He had just started to properly get to know someone, to be nice to someone for a change...and it felt good.

_No, I can't do it. _He shook his head. _Not tonight at least. _He was amazed at himself for resisting the temptations that now lay in front of him in his arms. Here was the perfect opportunity to achieve what he had wanted to do, for what felt like centuries - and yet, just by taking one fleeting glance at the girl, he felt that he could not do it.

He strode onwards, trying to leave behind the confusing emotions that were raging inside of him... to get back onto the path and out of the woods. To his surprise, it wasn't hard for him to do so. Vlad didn't have a voice calling at the back of his mind to stop and do what he had intended to do. There was no feeling of regret. _Besides, _he thought, _I have plenty of other opportunities to come for what I want. _And he was right - he was just about to find out where she lived, which would be handy...very handy indeed.

With that reassuring thought, he carried on through the woods whilst trying to devise a plan on how to seduce Rose. However, Vlad avoided thinking about the more sensitive topic - the end result of his plans which would affect Rose herself - deciding that he would deal with those matters when the time came.

Vlad had been so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed that he had already approached the clearing of the woods. It wasn't until he felt Rose stirring a second later that he was broken from his reverie and slowed down to a halt. Looking down he saw Rose give a little yawn before reluctantly opening her eyes. She looked up at Vlad who had a strange unreadable expression on his face. However, she was far too tired to care and glanced around trying to find her bearings as she was only vaguely aware of what had transpired not that long ago. It felt odd to wake up after a small nap in somebody else's arms - especially somebody who she could very well consider a stranger!

For a moment he felt guilt surge through him as he saw her innocently look from one side to another in curiosity. At the moment she trusted him, though he knew that it was partly due to her being exhausted. Then Vlad inwardly shook his head. He vowed to himself that from then on he would not appear overly soft towards her or get too attached. If things were going to get intimate, he would try and distance himself. He would only harbour lustful feelings towards her and nothing else. He would just appear as his usual seducing, lustful and careless self. That was all that he had been known as after all.

"Where are we?" Her speech was slurred as she rubbed her eyes with her free right hand.

"Just outside the park and now I will need assistance in taking you home since I know not of its whereabouts." Rose gave a small chuckle at hearing his formal speech, which added to his gentlemanly air - _a__cheeky and seducing gentleman mind you_. She didn't know what to really make of him.

"It's all right. I can take it from here, but thank you." Rose was beginning to stir and release herself from his arms but Vlad would have none of it. Her movements were slow, and he could tell by her long yawn that she was in no condition - including physically - to go home on her own.

"If I don't remember rightly, you had just injured your ankle. It would be wise if you didn't put any pressure onto it at the moment." She stopped fighting against his grip, realizing that he was indeed right. Not that long ago she remembered the pain as she attempted to lift herself off the ground - something that she didn't wish to relive anytime soon. Letting out a frustrated sigh at being so useless at that present moment, she reluctantly gave in.

"Alright, I guess I should take it easy." Rose huffed as these words of acceptance of her present state didn't come easily for her.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled." Vlad smirked, finding her stubbornness very amusing. Sensing this, Rose lifted up her head to face him and gave a deathly glare.

"Don't push your luck buddy. You're lucky I actually let you help me in the first place without getting kicked in the-" His eyes went wide and jaw dropped in shock of her sudden aggressive behavior, though inside he found it highly amusing.

"Wo, steady on! I'm only trying to help you know." At seeing his shocked expression, she lowered her eyes feeling slightly ashamed at her little outburst.

"I - I'm sorry for over reacting. I know you're only trying to help and I am very much appreciative of it really. I'm just so used to being so self sufficient that I hate feeling...well, useless." Inwardly he softened, wondering what experiences that Rose had gone through to make her have such a tough exterior and how she had such a strong desire not to look helpless - which led to vulnerability.

"It's okay...now, I need directions." Vlad swiftly tried to change the subject, and quite successfully. Rose perked up and gave him a curious look before realizing what he meant by 'directions'.

"Oh! Yeah, directions to my apartment..." She paused for a second, before carrying on, "...well, just turn left out of the park gates, and carry on along St Lawrence road for a bit. The block of apartments I live in are on the right hand side, number 112. There's loads of graffiti on the garage doors on the left of the block of flats. You're bound not to miss it!" Vlad nodded once he had processed the information and then proceeded onwards. After a few minutes, Rose began to grow tired again and sleepily made a rather strange remark.

"Damn, you've got muscle!" Vlad raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but not suppress a smile from gracing his lips.

"I beg your pardon?" Her head snapped up to his and saw the amused expression playing about in his features and immediately turned bright red with embarrassment. _Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out load! _Her right hand flew up to her mouth and she lowered her head instantly, as not wanting him to see her blush.

"Urm..." She muffled, trying to think of an explanation.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you." Vlad tilted his head in a mocking fashion, showing that he was eager for her to carry on with what she was going to say.

"Well, I can't help but notice that...you've carried me all this time whilst we've been talking without taking a break or anything! You - you must work out a hell of a lot!" She felt silly about having to point that out. Rose almost felt like a blubbering little naive teenager, caught gawking at a fit guy. To make matters worse, Vlad let out a deep laugh, which only increased her embarrassment. Next thing she knew, her cheeks had turned crimson.

"It was just an observation! One that I couldn't help but make. I reckon you just do this to show off." Vlad stopped laughing and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh, really? How do I show off then?" Rose scoffed at his question and leant back into his chest, eyes half closed.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Honestly, I really want to know what led you to that conclusion..." Rose pulled a face whilst he was looking onwards, "...and don't think I didn't see that!"

"God! I can't say or do anything without you catching me in the act or bombarding me with stupid questions!" _You insufferable, egotistical twit of a-_

"You're still not answering my question." He said in a mockingly reprimanding tone, which led to Rose letting out a loud groan of irritation.

"Well, I bet you were waiting for an accident to happen! With me hurt I act as a 'damsel in distress' so to speak, in desperate need of help. Hey presto, you appear, serving to be the great 'saviour' figure after hearing my call of help! It had served as a perfect opportunity to flex your muscles and show your magical strength. I bet you're really actually struggling under my weight but are too stubborn to let me go. There you go...the perfect example of a show off!" Vlad quirked one eyebrow up in confusion. _She's either been drinking, extremely tired or positively insane._

"So what your saying is...that I deliberately and strategically placed a log in your way whilst I was playing hide and seek with you - a game of which you had suggested to play for some odd reason - only so that you could get injured so that I could try and show off to you?" He let out another deep chuckle.

"And me, struggle under your weight? Believe me, you weigh hardly anything!" _Well for any other mortal, maybe not. _

"I still think you're a show off - a compulsive show off at that!" She mumbled into his coat. He thought it cute how she was trying to defend herself whilst having the difficult task of staying awake.

"Oh I see it now! You're trying to shift the blame on me as to why you fell over!"

"No, that's absolutely absurd!"

"God almighty! You really can't take these things well."

"What?"

"Well, falling over for one...helplessness..."

"Well, it's a pretty humiliating when somebody sees you flying ass over tit!" _Yup, she's definitely in need of sleep. _He enjoyed their little conversation though, he found it extremely entertaining. It would just be even funnier seeing how she would act around him the following day once remembering their conversation.

"Lucky I was the only one there then." He said quietly. When she didn't respond, he looked down and to his surprise, found that Rose had once again dropped off.

* * *

**I would just like to thank again all my reviewers who've never failed to leave comments and urgent messages to hurry up and post another darn chapter!!! hehe so yeh, you know who you are. And yes, I'm not joking when I say that I have extra long holidays, so they'r is never going to be another 3 month delay!! Thankyou for those who have been so patient. (hugs) The reviews mean a lot. :D**


	12. Memories

**Hello!! Another semi long chapter. hehe, and also I would like to give my thanks again to all those people, reading and reviewing, you know who you people are! It's a great energy booster. :) I don't need caffiene! **

**Disclaimer: Yeh, yeh, been there, done that! You know that I don't own anything apart from Rose! (and a few other characters of my own that will pop up later) **

* * *

Golden rays of sunlight flooded into the room through the red laced curtains. The window was slightly ajar, allowing a small breeze to sway the light fabric to and fro. A morning bird song could be heard from a distant tree outside whilst the light rays danced about the room as the curtains moved.

There was a large double bed lying against the wall of the room. It was covered by a deep purple duvet cover and on top were an array of rich red, orange, purple, green, turquoise coloured pillows of all shapes and sizes. If that wasn't enough, accompanying these pillows were a various assortment of cuddly toys such as teddy bears, polar bears, ducks, cats, rabbits, penguins...basically anything imaginable. It was a true sleep haven. In fact the whole room had the same element of cosiness to it. The walls had been painted a warm red colour with rugs and other elaborately decorated fabrics hung up, acting almost like tapestries. Some fabrics had been hung up from the ceiling, making one have to duck underneath them here and there. The floor was made out of some kind of dark wood but could hardly be seen as, much like the walls, it had been covered by numerous carpets, each folding and overlapping one another.

The bedroom therefore had an assortment of different colours and cultures in it. More notably, Indian and Moroccan carpets and fabrics could be seen. However, even though it was rather a big jumble of styles, they all seemed to meld together into one. The reason as to why she had all these rugs and carpets which were far too expensive for her to be able to purchase was because she had inherited them from her long deceased parents…

Sprawled out on the bed was Rose. Her hair was spread out about her head in dark blond curls and waves. One could almost think Rose a brunette if it wasn't for the soft sun rays that shined on her. She stirred and mumbled something to herself. Then her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly jolted up, looking around suspiciously as if suspecting a trap. However, when she glanced around, everything looked and seemed in order. Immediately Rose regretted moving so quickly after awakening and became dizzy. She lifted her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes to steady herself before looking up again.

Rose noticed that she was still in the clothes from yesterday. She furrowed her brow, confused as to why she wasn't in her pyjamas. Her eyes drifted upwards whilst trying to rack of brain for any explanation as to why that was not so. Rose's perplexed look could almost be seen as comical. Then she widened her eyes in realisation as the memories from last night flooded back to her. Images flashed in her mind as she reminisced.

"Okay, I found him waiting for me last night at the side of the path. What else happened? Oh yeah! He started getting annoying and so I started a game of hide and go seek? Sheesh, I was in one hell of a random mood!" She laughed to herself at the thought of how odd she must have looked to him.

Then she remembered running and unexpected fall after tripping over a log. A pair of strong arms had encircled around her waste, Vlad's. Rose blushed at this. It wasn't everyday that before you knew what had happened, you ended up lying on top of a guy in a wood. _But what happened afterwards? _Rose decided that she would think all these things over with far more success if she made herself a mug of nice steaming hot coffee.

Rose flipped her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. As soon as all her weight was on her feet, a shooting pain went up her right leg. Rose cringed and contorted her face as she collapsed back onto the bed, the pain still lingering around her ankle. A loud groan of irritation was emitted from her lips. The rest of the night's events had come back clearly now. She remembered him fussing over her, which seemed so unlike his normal character - as being typical Rose, she remained stubborn as a mule and wouldn't accept his help, but he had remained unwavering, kneeling beside her. She couldn't help but smile. Afterwards she remembered falling asleep and then waking up again, finding herself almost out of the park. She had given him directions to her flat and so he carried on, again insisting to not let her carry on her own.

It was the next conversation between the two that made her blush once more making her face resemble a beetroot. A passer by would have thought the resemblance between the two uncanny.

"Oh my goodness! What must he think of me?" Her hand flew to her face instinctively, even though no one was around to see her embarrassment which was marked in her flushed cheeks. _"Well, it's a pretty humiliating when somebody sees you flying ass over tit!"_ She let out a nervous laugh, but it didn't help to calm her.

Rose thought she sounded more like an immature guy or ditsy school girl rather than a woman of 20 years. _He must think me so - _she stopped in mid thought, thinking why the hell she would be so bothered any way...unless, if she liked him?

"Pft! Come off it girl! Like him? I hardly know him, and what I do know of him is that he is nothing but an overly arrogant, flirty, perverted, weird and reckless guy. I mean, at Halloween he scared the living daylights out of me by pretending to sexually harass me! What normal guy does that?" She scoffed but secretly reminded herself that _he's also, dark, handsome, charming, fit and has the most odd but enticing eyes. _A dazed smile graced her lips. However, as soon as that smile had come, it had vanished just as quickly. _He also has a stalkerish air about him. Hardly anyone walks through that little forest. In fact, I've seen no one walk through it since the one year that I've been in this city. Why then did he know that someone would be in there on Halloween to scare? He must have followed me...but he met me there twice after that day! Maybe he doesn't want to be seen? Maybe he's a criminal or something?__Surely this so called 'Vlad' would meet up with me somewhere a bit more, inviting... _

Rose's imagination was always vast, and now at this very moment, it was running wild with different possibilities as to Vlad's identity, past, and future intentions. She started shaking with worry and was too distracted to reason with herself as she was always one for jumping to conclusions far too fast. However, there was something small and deep inside her brain that kept on nagging at her about Him. Something that suggested to her to be cautious and alert - that he might not be all that he might seem or claim to be. _I mean, the weird mist stroking thing wasn't explained by him...but there is all the chance that my imagination got the better of me. I might have been tired that night like yesterday evening. That is plausible. _Rose took a few deep breaths to calm herself, realising that she was going a little over the top and was assuming too much - and she knew that random accusations would get her no where. She would have to find out herself and question him. _Maybe I'm just being over sensitive?_

"Well, he's still flipping stubborn!" She huffed but then a slight smile crept up on her face again, _but he was trying to help after all. _Something had changed in him when he had broken her fall. She could sense it. His whole body posture had changed to being more relaxed and his eyes - she could swear she saw a flicker of green pass through them. However, that moment of sincerity in his eyes and actions and drifted away again. He became his same old sarcastic, teasing, annoying, flirtatious self. It made her have the hunch that he might be hiding something..._okay; I'm looking way too deep into things. _

As she had thought before, she really didn't know what to make of him. Rose considered him a great enigma - she actually hardly knew him; what his interests were, his past, his hobbies, his friends, what job he had, his age, what he was studying or had studied, etc. All she did know was his name and that he seemed to be quite keen in getting to know her. Why he was interested in her, she had no idea. Rose didn't really consider herself an exceptional beauty or really attractive. She just thought herself rather...ordinary.

Her view on herself was partly due to the fact that in the past if a guy had shown interest in her, she would have subtly made it clear that the feelings were not returned. Therefore once the guys had got the message, they moved on without much of a word or fight. The reason why she kept her distance was that she was afraid of the strong feelings that might start to harbour inside of her. She was afraid of a lot of things to do with relationships. The cause of which had been when at the young and vulnerable age of 13, she had witnessed the gruesome and untimely deaths of her parents. She had been so naive and innocent then, until that night. As the wounds were still fresh inside her heart, inside she felt aching every time she thought of them and nightmares of that night still plagued her dreams. She found herself unable to deal with heartbreak again. The loss of her parents - who were the centre of her world was enough. Although, she had never experienced the loss or rejection of a 'lover', she was sure it was just as painful. Rose still had wounds to heal, and she knew it was bound to take a long time before she would feel whole again.

Her brother, Alec who was 3 years her junior, was the only one left of her family. Ever since that unfortunate event, both Alec and herself had grown such a strong bond between one another, that they were inseparable in their younger years. One would always think that brothers and sisters always have conflicts, but not these two. Alec never teased Rose, and Rose was never annoying in return. They both relied on one another to get through the challenges that life threw at them...even to this day, although they are in two different counties in the states, they make sure to keep in contact almost everyday. The distance is not so much of an issue for them, just as long as they know that the other is okay. You see, they had both become very protective of the other, especially on Alec's part like a brother would naturally be. He himself hadn't seen the killing of their parents as he was out at the time, but he was certain it was beyond the definition of 'traumatic' for Rose. At such a fragile age, there was no doubt that she would be scarred forever. No matter how much he could look over her, he could never banish the images of their dying and despairing faces that would most likely stay burnt resolutely inside her mind forever.

Alec was the only person in the world who Rose trusted completely. He was the only one who had seen her cry, seen her for who she really was...fragile, broken and lost. Everyone else presumably thought she was a head strong girl, and to some extent that was true. She was strong to be able to hide her true self from the world. Even her closest friend, Mary, didn't know to what extent Rose was hurt by her past experience. You may think that this is going to extremes, but believe me, no child should ever see what Rose's eye's beheld that night.

Rose shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories...at least for now. She couldn't think about it now, it was in the morning from what she gathered from the position of the sun in the sky as the window in her room faced east, where it rose. Blinking back the tears, she attempted to lift herself once more. Not in the least bit bothered about the pain this time, she limped with determination across the room to the door and opened it.

* * *

**I wanted to just cool off from all the Vlad and Rose intereaction and look more closely at the character of Rose, including a little snippet of her past. Not all of her past has been revealed yet, like what exactly happened to her parents...**


	13. Phone Call

**What do I say? I am truely a very evil and horrible witch of a person...and I'm terribly sorry to all of those people who have got so rightly fustrated with me. True, I've been busy but it has been so long since the last time that I updated. I will never forgive myself..and I wouldn't be surprised if none of you people did either. **

** Okay..loooong chapter here...mainly introducing Rose's brother, Alec -for those of you who didn't know :) - and going through some of Rose's thoughts...next chapter there WIILLL be more Dracula action :D:D:D:D:D:D  
**

* * *

Rose peeked her head around the corner, and again, nothing was out of place. Even though she guessed that he had been kind enough to take her to her apartment without trying to wake her, she still could not take any chances. Limping into the hallway, she leant her hand on the wall next to her as she remembered having her bag lying on her stomach whilst he carried her. _If he managed to get me inside then he must have found the keys to the apartment in my bag..._she looked around frantically, trying to find her handbag. However, Rose hadn't needed to look far as she found it hanging on one of the hooks behind the entrance door to the flat. She breathed a sigh of relief and approached it to check that everything it had contained was still there.

_Phone...check, purse...check, makeup bag...check, brush...check, chewing gun...check, keys...keys? KEYS! _She whipped her head around in panic, and her eyes immediately settled on the table in the hallway. There was a yellow lamp sitting on the plain wicker table, and lying beside it was a basket where she dumped all her keys and small change. Rose staggered towards the table in the hopes that the keys to the apartment or the spare ones hadn't been taken. However, to her relief, she found both keys still lying within the little basket. Her hand had flown up to rest on her chest, trying to calm her erratic breathing. Rose shook her head, inwardly reprimanding herself for jumping to conclusions...again! Despite her previous panic, she smiled. Not only had he put her handbag and keys in the correct places, he had also taken her shoes off. Now her converse were lying the shoe rack opposite the wicker table. _He's certainly a lot more considerate than Alec, _she chuckled, remembering that her brother usually had the tendency to plonk anything where ever, without much thought.

An umbrella was leaning against the wall, and so Rose decided to use it as a makeshift crutch for the time being, as she wasn't too keen on limping everywhere around the flat. She picked it up and started hopping into the kitchen with her right hand clutching at the umbrella. The kitchen was located across the hall way, opposite her bedroom. Next to the kitchen was the lounge and so next to her bedroom was her en-suite bathroom.

Once in there, Rose lifted her left hand and traced her finger along the cupboard doors to the left of the sink, scanning them. When she came across the medical cupboard, she opened it and took out a small role of bandages to wrap around her ankle and also grabbed a pair of scissors.

The legs of a chair could be heard scraping across the tiled floor. Rose had taken a one from the small rectangle table in the middle of the kitchen and plopped herself on it. She rested the umbrella on the table before her and started cutting a suitable length of fabric from the role. With a little bit of difficulty due to the pain throbbing on the lower part of her foot, Rose lifted her right leg up so that it lay on the knee of her other leg. Then the length of fabric was wound carefully around her ankle, making sure not the jerk or to make any other sudden movements.

The kitchen was fairly simple, having all the necessary appliances such as a coffee maker, kettle, microwave and blender which had all come with the apartment. The electrical appliances and kitchen surfaces and cupboards were quite modern looking, indicating that these block of flats had been recently built. The room was rectangular in shape, and covering about three quarters of the wall space were cupboards and larger appliances such as a washing machine, fridge and freezer. The sink was lying right in the middle along the longer side of the wall, and beyond the sink was a wide window with squared patterned green and white curtains hung at either side that tied in with the green coloured walls of the whole kitchen. Also on the ledge of the window, were various assortments of leafy plants, which thrived from the sunlight shining through the east facing window. Above the sink was a pole which stretched from one side of the opening to the window right to the other side where bunches of dried roses were left hung up, along with other bunches of dried plants which looked more like branches with small balls of seeds at the ends of them.

You would think that Rose spent a lot of time in the kitchen and therefore cooked a lot, but that really wasn't the case. She just liked to make an effort to keep everything looking homely in every room. In fact, she had very bad eating habits as she always prepared ready made meals or ordered takeaways due to her busy schedule during the week. Her friends often marvelled about how Rose kept in such good shape. However, every Saturday morning Rose did go out for an hour long jog, so it wasn't as if she didn't have a completely unhealthy lifestyle.

One final knot was made with the extra lengths of the bandage once she had wrapped it around her ankle. Happy with her work, she put her right leg back down onto the floor. It was at that exact moment when she heard her phone ring. The phone was hung on the wall only about a few feet away. With Rose not being that willing to get up any time soon after only just settling herself down, she tried to reach out to the receiver. However, her efforts were in vain. No sooner had she only just grazed her finger tips along the coiled wire, she found herself tumbling to the floor.

"Oh nuts..." Incoherent mutterings emitted from her mouth whilst she attempted to lift herself up and grab the phone. This time she was successful and took the phone in her right hand, crawled her way back to her chair and sat on it again without leaning her weight too much on her sprained ankle. Once this was done, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Hey Rose, are you there? The tips of her mouth rose once she recognised the voice.

"Hi Al."

"Oh thank god! I was starting to get worried, you took ages to pick up the phone _and_ answer it! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry about that, I guess I'm a bit tired. I only just got up." Rose yawned and rubbed her eyes to rid the sleep in them.

"You sound it. I rang you yesterday evening but you weren't there. I was just checking up on you as usual." She chuckled at his concern.

"Alec, you do know that there are other methods of communication, like email. I replied to your one yesterday as well. Did you check your email after you tried to call or something?"

"Yeah, I got your email before, but I just like to _hear_ that you're okay. You can't notice those kinds of things over an email! I guess I'm just old fashioned." Alec joked.

"Tell me about it. Well it's nice to hear from you anyways." She tried to divert to a different subject, but alas, with not much success.

"So, where were you last night? You said on Wednesday that by the end of this week you were going to get an extra early night." As usual, her brother was always quick on the uptake. Rose paused for a second trying to think about what to say as an explanation. Her brother wasn't a fool and she just hated lying to him, but she didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry on his part.

"Oh, one of the girls who work at the Greek taverna invited me to a little birthday party of hers. It was a bit late notice, but I was kind of...dragged along." Rose laughed, but she could tell that Alec was not convinced.

"Hmm...was there a lot of beer and stuff because it's quite late in the morning - almost about an hour and a half till lunch time actually. You must have gotten pretty sloshed last night if you had only just got up!"

"Yup, it was quite the _little_ birthday party that she said it was gonna be." She nervously laughed, trying to add a bit of sarcasm in order to lighten up the conversation. "I'm alright now, I got home safely and everything. Anyway, what you been up to recently?"

"Well yesterday, as well as checking up on you, I was also going to ask for some advice." Rose let out a breath when he allowed the change in subject and raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes...what advice would my dear brother be in need of?" Sensing that this might carry on to be a long conversation, she decided to try and make herself some coffee. Rose rested the phone between her chin and right shoulder and picked up the umbrella from the table with her right hand. Lifting herself up from the chair, she then hoppled over to the kettle.

"Err...you see..." Alec stuttered whilst Rose rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Actually, no I don't see. Now will you elaborate?" She filled the kettle full of water whilst trying to keep a hold on it with her left hand. Her hand started to shake as the water rose in the container causing its weight to increase. Just before she almost dropped the whole thing altogether into the sink, she quickly took the kettle out of the way, put it down and flicked the switch on. Alec, who was at that moment completely oblivious to Rose's difficulty of trying to do everything with one hand, carried on talking.

"I met this girl. She's around your age actually...and I really like her."

"Ooo! So, what do you exactly mean when you say that you really _like_ her?" Rose teased. She opened a cupboard above her head and leant forward, trying to find a decent sized mug.

"Well, you know what I mean!" However, just as she had chosen a mug and taken it down, the door of the cupboard started swaying back off its own accord and ended up bumping Rose in the head.

"Ouch!" She stiffened, making sure the phone didn't slip off.

"Rose, are you alright?" Concern was etched in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, where were we?" Thankfully, he let the matter pass and carried on. All the while Rose gave the cupboard door a menacing stare and mouthed a few ill-omened words in its direction.

"Well...I haven't dated anyone in a long time and last time I did, it was the girl who had made the first move-"

"-oh! So you want me to give you some advice on how and when to make the first move to her, is that it?"

"You hit the nail right on the head...so what do I do? I mean, you're a girl..." There was a click as the kettle turned itself off, signalling that the water was boiled. Rose lifted it up and shakily poured the steaming water into the mug.

"How long have you known her?" Rose reached for the tin marked 'coffee' and took out a spoon from a draw below her, thanking the interior designer of the kitchen that all the facilities for making a hot drink were close together.

"About a week I think..." Immediately her eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Wow, such a short space of time. She must be really nice!"

"Yeah, she really is." Alec agreed, "I can see that you two would get along very well too."

"Oh, that doesn't matter so much! What's her name anyway?" Rose leant her right elbow on the crook of the umbrella handle as she grabbed hold of the base of the coffee tin to keep it in place with her left hand. She used her now free right hand to take off the lid. Just when she had managed to pull the lid of with a pop, the phone started to slip from her shoulder...

"Sylvie-" The phone fell and clambered against the hard tiled stone floor. Rose lost her balance from leaning all her weight from her elbow onto the umbrella, and she too followed the phone to the ground, creating a loud thud afterwards. A series of curses were issued soon after when the umbrella hit her on its way down too. With Alec having no idea about what had happened, he was left panicking, thinking that maybe there was an intruder in her apartment.

"What's going on? Rose? Rose! ROSE!" Still lying sprawled out across the floor, Rose huffed to herself in aggravation and reached for the phone that lay ahead.

"Calm down, I'm okay. Just I - erm...fell over." She cringed, dreading the thought that he might find out what happened last night. He just wouldn't stop worrying if he did. She wanted him to focus on himself for the time being and on this new girl that he had the hots for.

"Calm down? That fall sounded serious! In fact, I heard quite a few things fall with you! What happened?" Knowing that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with not having a clue how she would get out of this one, she decided to tell the truth - well at least, as little as she could.

"Well, the phone fell, then me...and then the umbrella."

"The umbrella? Why on earth did you have an umbrella with you...your inside." His tone was one of utter confusion.

"Yeah...I was leaning on it."

"You were using it as a walking stick?" Rose's cheeks flushed at how stupid the situation sounded.

"Yup, I err...twisted my ankle or something."

"Who did it? Did it happen at the party last night?" Rose sighed, exasperated.

"No one did anything, it was an accident. And while we're on the subject, there was no party. I just didn't want to say anything that would get you all worried - because there is nothing for you to be worried about!"

"That means you were trying to cover something up. Please don't lie to me. How did you hurt your ankle? It must be pretty bad...are you sure you haven't broken it?"

"No! He said it's only sprained-" Realising her mistake, Rose's hand flew to her mouth to prevent her saying any more.

"He? Who is '_he'_?" Rose cringed. _Oh dear, I am so not a morning person..._

"The guy who I played hide and seek with...in the park." She added reluctantly, "...his name is Vlad. Don't worry, I've known him for a-"

"Vlad? Never heard of him. When did you two meet?" Rose lifted herself up and rested her back against the kitchen draws behind her.

"About...five days ago." Rose confessed.

"Five days ago? And then you start playing hide and go seek yesterday night when it's dark...and in a secluded little wood type place? I mean, y - you hardly know the guy!"

"I know!" Rose slid back down to the floor with her head buried in one of her hands. _God, it sounds so stupid. I sound so stupid!_

"Then why? How did you two meet? Who is he - apart from the fact that he's called Vlad?" _Well I was bound to tell him sooner or later..._

_"_I met him on Halloween...well more like he met me in the park after I'd finished work and decided to scare me by pretending to err, harass me -" At the mention of this, Alec immediately cut in.

"Harassing you? Sexually? Rose, I don't like the sound of this-"

"Hey, let me finish! I avoided using that path for about two days. Then on the third day which was Thursday, I decided to use the path through the woods again as it's shorter. I found him there at the edge of the path waiting for me...he had come to apologise, saying that he was just having fun as it was Halloween after all! I forgave him, and then he asked for my name, he gave his...blah blah...and then he asked whether he could see me again. I said maybe and left it at that."

"So, what about yesterday?"

"Well, I found him in the park again...we got talking, as one does. I can't remember all of the details - but then he was playing the 'silent' game just to annoy me...naturally, I got a bit pissed off and decided a little game of hide and seek would throw him off balance. I know it sounds weird, but at the time - everything just flowed..."

"Right..." He was disappointed in her, she could tell. Rose could see where he was coming from - that after everything that they had been through, Rose should have learnt by now that what she had done had been incredibly foolish. _But I'm 20 years old! I can't live under a rock my whole life... _However, she dared not say her thoughts at that present moment out loud, in fear that Alec could get hurt. He was after all trying to protect her.

"Come on! I was in a random mood. " She said in defence.

"Rose, you know that's no excuse. You hardly know anything about him...you can't trust someone after just a few days, especially not a guy."

"Well, he knows hardly anything about me either!" Alec sighed, obviously finding this an uncomfortable conversation.

"A guy doesn't need to know anything about someone if they want to rape them!" Rose shifted against the kitchen draws behind her. She winced in pain as the handles dug into her back.

"Well if that was Vlad's intention, then he could have done so last night." She held her chin up high, convinced that this would make Alec back off. There was a long pause on Alec's side of the telephone line, stubborn as ever as he was not wanting to give in so easily. It was one of the many characteristics that they both shared.

"So, what else happened after your little game yesterday?"

"As you already know, I fell whilst running. Actually, it would have been a lot worse if Vlad hadn't lept forward and broken my fall."

"Oh-"

"-Yeah, he was so fast...almost supernatural..." The last part she spoke more to herself as she reminisced about the event in silent wonderment. Rose shook her head and carried on, "Anyway, to cut a long story short, he carried me to my apartment - he had insisted to not leave me to walk back unaccompanied. So there you go. He acted the perfect gentleman!" Rose deliberately left out the part that she had actually been asleep at the time to avoid further reprimands and embarrassment.

"Well, err...that changes things slightly I suppose." Rose drew in a breath, but Alec cut in before she could speak, "but do be careful Rose. You know I don't want you to get hurt again. I've got your best interests at heart!"

"I know..." Rose had dropped her defensive tone and was now speaking in a softer voice, full of affection for her brother. "Let's not worry about that now anyway. Besides, it might not feel like it's early in the morning for you, but it is for me!" She smiled when she heard Alec chuckle.

"No chance you will be jogging today I suppose?"

"Oi, shut up you!! So where were we about an hour ago?" Rose joked. "Oh, that Sylvie girl! Tell me more, tell me more..." Then she started singing the lyrics from the musical '_Grease'_, knowing that this would most definitely make Alec's cheeks burn.

"Once you've stopped singing that annoying song, then yes!"

And so they chatted on for another quarter of an hour about Alec's new crush - much to Rose's relief. Alec seemed to have forgotten all about Vlad as he merrily nattered on about what the girl looked like, her hobbies...the list went on. All the while, Rose was grinning ear to ear at hearing how happy and excited her brother sounded. _This is just what he needs. He needs to focus on himself a bit more now...hopefully this Sylvie will help!_

At thinking how happy Alec sounded at the prospect of asking this girl out, she couldn't help but wonder about herself..._maybe I should take the plunge? Besides not every guy is a complete jerk, and I can't live under a rock my whole life!_

After a good three quarters of an hour of nattering, they finally bid their cheerios to one another.

"Well, until next time bro."

"Yeah, bye Rose...and take care of yourself, okay?" She smiled, _I'll try._ Once they both had hung up, Rose gave out a long sigh of longing. She was happy for her brother of course but she just wished she had a love interest as well. Rose didn't want to be on her own anymore. Okay, she had her brother...but was that really enough? Besides, they were separated by two states.

Then an image of a person flickered unbidden through her mind...Vlad. Rose shook her head. _Me...like him?_ She was shocked that she would even think such a thing, especially since she had only known him for only about five days - that was under a week! _Do I really...well I suppose I kind of do - maybe fancy him a teeny weenie tad little bit...perhaps...maybe..._

* * *

**Ooo seems like Vlad's seducing plan is gonna work after all..but of course, there are going to be complications ;) teehee!!! **

** Would just like to give a final thankyou to all those people who have put up with my irregular updates and continuous claims to being busy..as well as the people who actually have been taking their time reviewing..THANKYOU! - especially Kurby..I think you need a cookie and hug from dracula...oo and do you like jelly beans?  
**

** Oh and thanks Bestest mate yeh...I know who you are:D:D:D:D (massive hug)xxxxx  
**


End file.
